


All For Chuck

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce's thoughts through the years on the CIA and his interactions with Chuck, and how it was all for him. General spoilers for series 1 and 2. Specifically – S1 Ep1,Ep7, Ep9, Ep10, S2 Ep3, Ep22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for misura who bid on my offer at sweet charity. She wanted :- Bryce Larkin is my favoritest Chuck character, so if you happen to like him just a little bit as well, pleased to be ficcing him. I don't care with whom (as Casey has said: who /hasn't/ slept with Bryce Larkin?) just so long as he's alive and a good time (explosions and gunfire optional) is being had by all. -: she didn't want anyone to die unfortunately that was the way the muses took the fic, but it's not Bryce. I don't own Chuck, it belongs to NBC.

Chuck was gone, he'd left, not of his own choice, but he was still gone, and it was all his fault. He was the one who had made sure that Chuck was kicked out of college, something that he knew the other man would probably never forgive him for, but it had to be done, even if Chuck never found out his true motives. He was sure that Chuck hated him, and had more than likely come up with his own reasons as to why he had lied and had Chuck thrown out, especially with all the rumours going around at the moment. Everyone on campus was saying how he had slept with Jill Roberts, Chuck's girlfriend, that her roommate had yelled that down to Chuck in front of a large group of witnesses.

He knew that even if Chuck had had one slither of friendliness left for him after he had left Stanford that it had died then, and he couldn't even find a way to tell him that it was all a lie. He had never slept with Jill, and he never intended to, he wouldn't do that to Chuck, he couldn't hurt him like that, he knew Chuck's opinion on fidelity. To some it may sound strange, especially as he had just ruined his future, after all getting kicked out of Stanford University for cheating doesn't look good on anyone's record, but hurting Chuck was not his goal. If anything he was doing everything he had done to protect Chuck, and even if it meant Chuck hated him forever he would stand by his decision, and the actions he had taken. His reasoning was justified, if only he could tell Chuck the truth, but he knew it wasn't possible, he had to cut ties with him, no matter how hard it was for him to do so. Chuck Bartowski was so much safer without Bryce Larkin in his life, something that hurt even to think about.

Chuck hadn't been gone long, but he missed him. There wasn't even anything in particular about him that he missed, it was mainly his presence and friendship. No matter the situation, since they had met he had had Chuck's friendship, and without it the loneliness began to set in. He had done many things since he had met the other man just to hold onto that friendship, even though he wanted more. They had been together for a while, it wasn't long only six months, but it had been a great period of his life, even if they had kept their relationship a secret. He had given up their relationship when Chuck decided that he wanted to date Jill, they had spoken about it, Chuck refusing to cheat, and to keep his friendship he had let Chuck leave him without much of a fight. Some would say that he just gave in, and they would be right, but he had done it for Chuck, for his happiness he would do anything.

~

Being a spy and working for the CIA was exciting in a way, it was everything that he and Chuck had always thought being a spy was about and more, but it was also dangerous. He had been shot at more times than he could count, and the amount of times that he or his partner had been in danger was numerous. Every time that either he or Sarah, his CIA partner and on-off lover, stared down the barrel of a gun he thought of Chuck and Stanford. He thought of days when they had nothing more to worry about than studying, drinking or playing games in the library.

They were times when he wished that he had never been recruited to the CIA, that he was ignorant of all this, only finding out the information the government wanted to release to the public and having a simple life. If he had never joined the CIA he would never have betrayed Chuck, they would probably still be friends, living the lives they had planned for themselves. If he was lucky Chuck may have dumped Jill, and they could have another go at their relationship.

But every time his mind took that road he shook himself out of it rather quickly, after all if he hadn't joined the CIA, Chuck probably would have. It had only been because he was already CIA that he had known that they were intending to recruit Chuck, if he hadn't been he would never have been able to save the other man from this life. Chuck would have shattered, not because he was weak, but because he cared. He was someone who always trusted people, and while he realised that he had probably broken the man of that habit, that he was still too trusting and caring to work for the CIA. The man was a pacifist in a way, and Bryce knew that there was almost little to no chance that Chuck would be able to fire a gun and take someone's life just because of orders.

As much as he would have loved to find out what would have happened between them if things had been different he wouldn't have wished this life upon Chuck. At least with the way things were he knew Chuck was at least safe, if not necessarily ecstatic with the way his life was going, back in Burbank with the CIA only being a government agency and not his life. He tried to put thoughts of Chuck out of his mind, or at least any thoughts of them as more than friends. He was with Sarah now, and he knew how Chuck felt about fidelity. He liked Sarah, there was no reason for him to be unfaithful, even in his mind, after all Chuck would never want him again after all that had happened between them. As much as he tried to stop the thoughts it seemed impossible, his memories clinging to him like Chuck had once done.

~

This was the end he knew it, his time with the CIA was up, maybe even his time alive, but it had to be done. He knew what Fulcrum were up to, he knew how they wanted the Intersect and the information in it, something he would stop them from gaining access to whatever it took. Destroying the Intersect was a necessary precaution, he knew that the CIA, NSA and Fulcrum would be after him for it, but it held information that he could never allow Fulcrum to get hold of. He knew that they planned to use the Intersect, to put it into the minds of their agents, so that they all had access to the knowledge held by the CIA and the NSA, but he couldn't let it happen.

There were only two people that knew the information that he was trying to hide, himself and one other, and if necessary he would take it to the grave. If Fulcrum were to find out what he knew they would make sure that they could use the asset to their benefit, and there was no way that he would allow Chuck Bartowski to become a captive of Fulcrum. They would use him and abuse him, all in the name of furthering their plans to create a new age of spies, Intersect Agents. He couldn't allow it to happen, he wouldn't allow it to happen.

He had destroyed the Intersect and now there was only one copy in existence, and it was him that held it. He knew that all the intelligence held in the Intersect was priceless to the agencies, although people would pay billions for it. They needed the intel, but with so many members of Fulcrum in the CIA he knew he couldn't trust anyone there, not even Sarah. He trusted his partner and she was a good agent, but he couldn't trust her with this, he knew that she would be investigated because of his actions, they couldn't find the Intersect on her or they would think she had been in on it. He couldn't do that to her, he was trying to save Chuck, but he couldn't condemn her while doing it.

He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it one bit, to save Chuck he would have to endanger him. He scrolled through his contacts as he ran, Major Casey, NSA Assassin, on his tail, making his search through his contacts even more necessary. He knew that with Casey being the one sent after him that the CIA had washed their hands of him and that this would be his last night alive. He found Chuck and pressed send, he then felt the bullets hit him, but he knew that the Intersect and Chuck were safe. He didn't see his handheld finish sending the data and burning out, the last thing he saw was the smug face of John Casey looming over him, and his last thought was of Chuck.

~

He was alive, Fulcrum had saved his life, but he knew that they had no good intentions in doing so. He was now in the custody of the CIA and the NSA and he knew things were not going to go well, he had been restrained and they were keeping him dosed with a sedative. It was good to see Chuck again, the other man hadn't changed much over the years, and he still had that innate goodness about him, it was like nothing had changed. Except that it had, Chuck was now in danger, and it was all his fault. He had never thought that Chuck would have opened the email, he thought that he would have just deleted it and all the intel would be safely lost in cyberspace. He should have known that even after all he had done to Chuck, the man would still listen to what he had to say, just out of common courtesy.

He had though, he had opened it and uploaded the Intersect into his brain. All the danger that Chuck now found himself in was all Bryce's fault. He looked at Chuck and muttered that he was sorry before grabbing the other man and pulling him close to him, the closest they had been in years. He had gotten out of his restraints and held the syringe with his next dose of sedative to Chuck's neck, knowing that neither the CIA nor the NSA would attempt to shoot him while he was using the Intersect as a shield. He had backed them into an elevator, before taking both Chuck's shirt and shoes, then dosing him with the sedative, hoping it would be enough to keep him out of trouble.

Later in Chuck's bedroom as he waited for Sarah he took note of his surroundings, the room was very Chuck, especially the Tron poster. He was glad that even when surrounding and absorbed this spy life that Chuck was still essentially Chuck. He finally managed to convince Chuck, Sarah and Casey that he wasn't a rogue agent and they had arranged a handover for the next day. The handover itself had gone of without a hitch Chuck confirming that the agent was CIA before he and Sarah left. What they hadn't expected was for them to be intercepted on the way by Fulcrum, but he and Sarah escaped alive unlike the other CIA Agent.

He was now being sent off by the agency, he would be working to bring down Fulcrum from the sidelines, he was going into deep cover. He told Sarah that they would always have Omaha, hoping that she would meet up with him, not because of any feelings of great love for her, he liked her alright, but this was for Chuck's sake. If Sarah stayed she would continue to jerk about his feelings, something that he didn't deserve. The only thing that Sarah would do was hurt Chuck, something that was unacceptable; something he wouldn't let happen.

~

He hadn't expected to be back in Burbank so soon, and he hadn't expected when he had arrived at Sarah's that he'd be seeing Chuck so soon. He looked good in the white jacket, and he couldn't help but wish that the rose he was carrying was for him, even though he knew otherwise. He was happy to see Chuck again though, he had missed him in the time he had been away, but he wasn't so happy about the reason for his return. The fact that Fulcrum had stolen data from them wasn't something that made him happy, especially as his and the others cover identities were on the data chip.

He looked around the ballroom before looking at Sarah, the dress looked good on her; red suited her well. He took her in his arms to dance, it was time for the Anderson's to put on a show once again. They captured the attention of the majority of the room, but it was one pair of eyes he felt on them that he really cared about. Chuck was meant to be looking for the Fulcrum Agent, instead he was looking at them and getting all flustered as he did so. Bryce continued to point out security features, listening as Sarah did the same, but his thoughts were split between the mission and Chuck.

He couldn't help wish that it was Sarah that he was jealous of and not him, but he knew that Chuck was focused on undressing Sarah with his eyes and burning a hole in the back of his head at the same time. He couldn't help but wish that things were different though, he always had, but he knew that there was no hope for him anymore. Even though she was bound to always walk that fine line with Chuck, teasing but never giving more due to her job, Sarah would no doubt be put before him time and time again. His chance with Chuck was gone, they had tried and it hadn't worked out, or rather it had worked between them, but they had both wanted different things. Chuck had wanted Jill, and Bryce wanted Chuck, in the end neither had really got what they wanted.

Then everything went wrong, Chuck was being chased by a Fulcrum Agent, and Von Hayes was getting away with the data. He tried to get Sarah to come with him for the data, if Fulcrum got their hands on that they were all dead, while at the same time he wished he too could run after Chuck. In the end Chuck was alright and Sarah ended up in hospital, and he ended up getting a lecture from Ellie Bartowski's fiancé about how Chuck and Sarah were happy together and he should leave them alone. If only the other man knew that it was Chuck that he wanted and not Sarah, he wondered what the other man would think then.

Chuck had made a deal with Von Hayes for the data chip, one that worked out in the end due to Casey, and nearly ended up in disaster because of Sarah. He had dropped his gun as ordered, relying on Sarah to be able to take a shot he knew was no problem for her, to protect Chuck, a shot that she had frozen on. He had used the situation to his advantage though, explaining to Chuck that it had been Sarah's feelings that had nearly got him killed, how she couldn't afford to feel for him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Chuck to forget his feelings for Sarah for his own sake. Chuck would rather torture himself inside if it would have a positive outcome, but if he made it seem that it was for Sarah's safety he knew Chuck would agree.

He knew that he had to leave again and soon, but he wanted those extra few minutes with Chuck, even if they were hidden away in case Ellie saw him, he was supposed to be dead after all. They spoke for a few moments longer before he left, sneaking into Chuck's room to leave him a gift. He placed his sunglasses in a place that he knew Chuck would see them, leaving a note 'For a real spy' before leaving. Because as much as Chuck didn't want to admit it he was becoming a spy, but at the same time he was still Chuck; and he could still be that normal guy for his friends and family.

He felt guilty for tricking him this way, knowing that as soon as he put the glasses on the Intersect would upload the data in the chip, but it was for their own protection. With the information about them in Chuck's head they were safe.

~

Sarah was dead, and it was his fault, if he hadn't requested her for his team this wouldn't have happened. Everything had been going well, they had captured Rourk after his attempt to regain the Intersect, even if it had meant destroying Ellie's wedding day, things were looking better than they had in a while regarding Fulcrum. Casey bringing his old unit to help had been just what they had needed, and he must admit that it was a great entrance that the Colonel had made. Although the reason that he had come back wasn't something that he was really happy about, he knew that Chuck had called him, and knew that John Casey wouldn't have given out his personal number except to someone he cared about.

The Intersect cube was safe though, and Chuck had used his back pay from the CIA and NSA to give Ellie the perfect wedding, the one she actually wanted. He and Sarah had left during Ellie's reception, one that he had been at even if he had stuck to the shadows so that no-one saw him. He had spoken to Orion or Mr. Bartowski and assured him that Chuck was out of the spy world, he had refused the offer to work as an analyst on Bryce's team. He and Sarah had then left with the CIA Agent that had been sent to collect them, each giving a nod to both Chuck and Orion as they snuck away.

Everything had seemed fine until they got to the room with the Intersect and the 'CIA Agent' had shown his true colours, a group of men appearing at the other end of the corridor firing at him. They had used the agent as a shield, using his gun to fire at their attackers, neither of them having their own guns with them. Sarah had tried to distract them while Bryce opened the room before they ducked into it, the door closing behind them. They wouldn't be able to open the door now until the Intersect was either uploaded or destroyed, or the door was opened from the inside, something that he wasn't about to do.

He knew that if they had been compromised in this manner then so had Casey, he had been watching Rourk after all. He turned to Sarah to voice his concerns and to find out if she had a means of communication on her, they needed to contact Beckman. She smiled at him but it was weak, it was then that he noticed the blood. He immediately tried to stem the blood flow, he may not have loved her and been annoyed at how Chuck would always chose her over him, but she had been his partner, he respected her and she had been shot protecting him. There wasn't much that he could do though; she had already bled out a bit before he had noticed that anything was wrong.

A thud made him turn from her for a moment to see Chuck lying on his back on the floor from where he had fallen from the ceiling. Chuck caught sight of them immediately and Bryce knew that he had spotted Sarah's lifeless body next to him. He knew that the other man would be crushed, Sarah had been his handler for three years now, and he was sure that Chuck's feelings for her were more than platonic. He knew however that there would be time to mourn her later, now he had a job to do, he had to upload the Intersect then destroy it.

He ordered Chuck to close his eyes, he had just had one Intersect removed, he didn't need to upload Intersect 2.0 as well, especially with its added features. He should have guessed that Chuck would have ignored him, he had never been any good at following his directions. Bryce steadied himself against the console before inserting the key that would purge the Intersect, not watching as it did so, instead making his way to Chuck who was looking rather unsteady.

As the purge of the Intersect finished the doors opened and five Ring operatives entered the room, pushing Casey in with them. Bryce knew what he had to do, he called upon his training to get him off to a start and waited for the Intersect to take control of his mind and body. A few seconds after he started to attack the Ring Agents Chuck joined him, they worked in tandem to take down the combatants, Casey standing off to the side in shock. Bryce didn't know what it would mean for the government having two Human Intersects, but he did know that with the upgrades to Intersect 2.0 that Chuck would be safe. He now had the ability to access a vast skill set, that would hopefully help keep him alive and safe.


End file.
